Transcription:Laff-A-Munich
(Photos of The Really Rottens are shown on a table. As we see a sign that reads 1972, we cut to Dread Baron, Mumbly, and Dinky and Dirty Dalton, as they prepare to carry out a massacre.) DREAD BARON: '''Damn these Laff-A-Lympics! Even though we cheat, we always lose! But not this time! (puts on a ski mask) (Cut to the Yogi Yahooeys' apartment, where we see Yogi Bear, who is about to treat himself to a midnight snack in the form of a sandwich. Before he can eat his sandwich, however, he hears someone trying to open the door to the apartment. As he slowly walks over to the door, he sees Dread Baron opening the door with a gun in his hands. Yogi quickly rushes over to the door and blocks it in an attempt to stop him and the rest of The Really Rottens from getting in the apartment.) '''YOGI BEAR: '''He-eey! Whooah, I can stop you, for I am smarter than the average bear! (Hearing the commotion, Boo-Boo Bear, Yogi's sidekick, awakes from his sleep and comes to the door.) '''BOO-BOO BEAR (sleepy): '''What's going on, Yogi? '''YOGI BEAR (infuriated at Boo-Boo's ignorance): '''Boo-Boo! You fucking bear of average intelligence! (The Really Rottens start shooting at Boo-Boo until his head explodes in a brutal, bloody mess) (Cut to the Really Rottens as they corner Yogi, Doggie Daddy, Huckleberry Hound, and Wally Gator as they plead for their lives. Mumbly proceeds to violently gun down Doggie Daddy. Quick Draw McGraw manages to escape through a window, and comes back as his alter-ego, El Kabong.) '''QUICK DRAW MCGRAW: ''EEEEL KABONG''-- (gets killed to death by Dread Baron) (Cut to Dread Baron overlooking a balcony) SNAGGLEPUSS (on a TV): They're gone, they're all gone, even! (Photos of the Really Rottens appear on a table once again) BLUE FALCON: 'We have a list of names, all had a hand in planning Munich. '''DYNOMUTT: '''Well then, what are we waiting for? (giggles as a bunch of weapons emerge from him) Let's kill them all! '''BLUE FALCON: '...I think we'll go with a different, more subtle talking dog with this one. (Suddenly, Scrappy-Doo pops up out of nowhere) '''SCRAPPY: '''Let me at them! Let me at them, I'll get em with Puppy Poweeee (Blue Falcon kicks him into a lake) eeeeeeeer.... '''BLUE FALCON: '''He was on the list. (Cut to Blue Falcon and Scooby in a car) (Cut to Scooby with a gun and Shaggy, who is sleeping) '''SHAGGY: '''Like, good morning dude! (Scooby starts shooting by mistake) '''SHAGGY: '''LIKE, SCOOB! Like, what the fuck are you doing, man!? '''SCOOBY-DOO: '''Rorry, Raggy! Re rafety rasn't ron! (Sorry, Shaggy! The safety wasn't on!) (laughing) (Cut to Snooper & Blabber confronting The Great Fondoo at his house with guns in their hands) '''SNOOPER: '''Do you know why we're here? '''THE GREAT FONDOO: '''Why YOU'RE here? I don't know why I'M here! There weren't any better Hanna-Barbera villains to round out the Really Rottens but me!? Who the hell am I -- ''AAAGH!!'' (Snooper and Blabber shoot him and he falls to the floor, dead. A pool of blood flows from his body.) (Cut to Captain Caveman and Hong Kong Phooey running) (Cut to Daisy Mayhem in her house as she is being confronted by Shaggy and Captain Caveman) '''DAISY MAYHEM: '''Oooh, what a waste that would be. (Shaggy shoots one of her tits with a pipe) '''DAISY MAYHEM: '''Ooow! (Captain Caveman shoots her with a cannon, destroying the upper half of her body and splattering blood all across the room. He and Shaggy are coated in her blood.) '''CAPTAIN CAVEMAN: '''Oops! Wrong club. (Cut to Scooby-Dum) '''SCOOBY-DUM: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuder! (A bomb goes off, killing him) (Cut to Hong Kong Phooey watching an explosion, and then on his deathbed as Scooby mourns him) SCOOBY-DOO: '''Ro...re's r-r-r-read... (No...he's d-d-d-dead)...rand re's a rog! (aand he's a dog!) (Cut to Dread Baron and Mumbly answering a phone) '''DREAD BARON: '''Hello, who is this? '''TELEPHONE VOICE: '''You have a collect call from- '''CAPTAIN CAVEMAN: '''Captaain '''CAAAAVEMAAAAAAAAN!! DREAD BARON: '''...should we accept the charges? (A bomb goes off under the phone, killing them both) (A sign reading Laff-A-Munich is shown) '''SCOOBY-DOO: Rid re rever really arromplish rannything...? (Did we ever really accomplish anything...?) (cut to Scooby eating a Scooby Snack) SCOOBY-DOO: '''(laughing) '''Rooby Dooby Doo! Category:Transcriptions